hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hardy Boys Wiki:Projects/Book stubs
The aim of this project is to ensure that a stub article exists for every Hardy Boys book published. Each stub article should contain at least the following: *An opening paragraph in the standard format *An infobox *A brief plot summary *A list of appearances listing Frank and Joe Hardy Join in Anyone can participate in this project. The books have been listed below in blocks of roughly ten books each. To join in, simply sign your name against a block of work and get started creating articles. Once there are stubs created for each book in your block, come back here and strike out the block. Then you can keep choosing a new group of books until all the stubs have been created. You don't have to have read a book to create a stub for it. There is plenty of information on the internet about Hardy Boys books which you can use to write a short plot synopsis or fill out the fields in an infobox. The page The Hardy Boys Wiki:Reliable online sources lists a number of valuable Hardy Boys internet resources. Online booksellers such as Amazon are also valuable sources of information. Editing notes *If you've never edited a wiki article before, is a good place to start. *The article The Hardy Boys Wiki:Manual of Style/Book articles gives a very clear description of how to edit a book article and has a useful pattern template which can be cut and paste to create a new book article. *The following code can be used to create the minimum-info appearances list Appearances Characters *Regulars **Frank Hardy **Joe Hardy * Don't forget to add to your article. * For sections you don't intend to fill out for the stub, instead of deleting them, just add . This leaves a space for later editors. There is an exception to this: you do not need to keep the adaptations section if you know a book has not been adapted into any other format. The books :The Hardy Boys (Original series) ::Original Series, original text, 1-10 — Paul Hassett 22:45, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Original Series, original text, 11-20 — Paul Hassett 23:19, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Original Series, original text, 21-30 — Paul Hassett 13:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Original Series, original text, 31-38 — Paul Hassett 22:51, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Original Series, revised text, 1-10 WHLfan (talk to me!) 17:12, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Original Series, revised text, 11-20 WHLfan (talk to me!) 01:03, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::Original Series, revised text, 21-30 WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:54, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::Original Series, revised text, 31-38 WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:09, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::Original Series, 39-48 WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::Original Series, 49-58 WHLfan (talk to me!) 00:09, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :The Hardy Boys (Digest series) ::Digest Series, 59-68 WHLfan (talk to me!) 02:31, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 69-78 WHLfan (talk to me!) 03:49, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 79-88 WHLfan (talk to me!) 22:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 89-98 WHLfan (talk to me!) 06:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 99-108 WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 109-118 WHLfan (talk to me!) 06:51, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 119-128 WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:40, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 129-138 WHLfan (talk to me!) 20:16, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 139-148 WHLfan (talk to me!) 21:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 149-158 WHLfan (talk to me!) 21:32, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 159-168 WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 169-178 WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Digest Series, 179-190 WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:56, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Be a Detective Mystery Story ::Be a Detective, 1-6 WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :The Hardy Boys Casefiles ::Casefiles, 11-20 > Sam spade 07:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 21-30 > Sam spade 00:18, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 31-40 > Sam spade 09:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 41-50 > Sam spade 21:13, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 51-60 > Sam spade 08:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 61-70 > Sam spade 09:43, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 71-80 > Sam spade 06:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 81-90 > Sam spade 18:52, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 91-100 > Sam spade 10:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 101-110 > Sam spade 02:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 111-120 > Sam spade 22:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Casefiles, 121-127 > Sam spade 21:29, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery ::SuperMysteries, 1-10 WHLfan (talk to me!) 02:02, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::SuperMysteries, 11-20 WHLfan (talk to me!) 01:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::SuperMysteries, 21-30 WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:32, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::SuperMysteries, 31-36 WHLfan (talk to me!) 10:17, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :The Hardy Boys are: The Clues Brothers ::The Clues Brothers, 1-10 WHLfan (talk to me!) 03:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::The Clues Brothers, 11-17 WHLfan (talk to me!) 22:50, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel ::Graphic Novels, 1-11 WHLfan (talk to me!) 22:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Spin-offs ::The Hardy Boys' Detective Handbook (original text) WHLfan (talk to me!) 11:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::The Hardy Boys Handbook: Seven Stories of SurvivalSee: the talk page WHLfan (talk to me!) 11:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Campfire StoriesWHLfan (talk to me!) 11:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::The Hardy Boys Ghost Stories WHLfan (talk to me!) 11:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Notes: